Forever Encased
by The unwritten promise
Summary: When I'm gone I'm going to leave you with a lifetime of memories. I can't promise that they'll all be happy, but I promise that they'll always be there… Does that count?
1. When he was four

**When he was four…** they met by the slide. 

The slide was a huge monster, towering so high it could scrape up into the clouds and scratch against the birds. Its metal tongue lolled out and licked the ground, and you had to climb up its spikey back to reach the top of its head.

Roxas stood by the bottom of its legs, the sleeves of his jumper so long they devoured his hands beneath the wool. With his hands behind his back he watched his brother Sora climb the slide, his face etched with envy. His brother Sora was always brave. He was too scared to take on the giant metal monster.

"Co'on, Roxas!" Sora giggled from the top, hanging over the railings. Brown spikey hair blew sideways in the breeze. Cheeks bright pink, breathless and flushed, Sora was loving the wind.

Roxas shook his head, cheeks red for a different reason. "Nu-uh."

Sora rolled his navy blue eyes, grinning like a Cheshire cat as his chubby hands clung to the bars at the top. "You's gonna miss all the fun down there!"

"'S okay, Sora, I don' mind."

The smile he gave was timid, but it reinforced his lie all the same. Mama always told him that little white lies grew up to be big nasty ones, so he should never lie. But a teeny tiny one about the monster couldn't hurt…could it? He hoped not.

Nodding, Sora turned back to the silver tongued mouth of the beast. "'Kay! Watch this, Rox!"

Roxas didn't watch. His brother was always braver than him, and it hurt him to not be able to be brave too. He couldn't climb monsters or run for forever or cross the street on his own, but Sora could. Sora could stay up thirty minutes later than him and sleep without the light on. The monster in the closet never visited Sora. They don't like the taste of brave children, just scared ones… scared ones like Roxas.

Sora lifted his arms upwards, king of the world for a few sweet seconds. Roxas turned away. He didn't want to watch.

Plonking down onto the bark of the park with an "oomph", he picked at his laces instead. They were loose like little white snakes. Carefully, with butter fingers, he picked the two little snakes up, listening as Sora laughed going down the metal tongue.

He'd never tied his shoes before. Mama always did it, or Papa. Sometimes Cloud did it too, but Cloud was his even bigger brother, and he had lots of important stuff to do. Mama said he wasn't to go into Cloud's room without knocking, because Cloud was trying to get into a 'youneeversity', whatever that was, and he was working really hard.

Pulling back his sleeves so they were at his elbows, he set to work with the tricky white snakes. Picking them up, he looped the first one, just like Cloud had shown him… but where did the second snake go? Around? Over? Did it go under the bridge or through it? With his tongue poking out of his mouth, he decided to wrap it round and round instead.

But the little white snake was uncooperative. As soon as Roxas let go it turned limp, falling back down to the bark. Roxas frowned, huffed, and tried again.

"Hey, Rox, I'm gonna go get some ice cream. You want one?"

Sora's shadow was blocking the snakes from Roxas' view, making them harder to tie. Holding the snakes tight, Roxas smiled up at his breathless brother.

"No fanks."

"You sure?"

Roxas was back to looping the snakes. "Mm-hmm."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I can't get the little snake to loop after the bigger snake," Roxas mumbled as his laces fell uselessly sideways.

"Want me ta have a go?"

"I can do it!" Roxas defended, determined to prove that he could do something bigger and better. He couldn't climb monsters or beat Cloud at wrestling, but he could tie snakes together! His Mama and Papa made it look so easy!

"'Kay," Sora chirped. "'M gonna jus' be outside at the ice cream van. You're gonna stay right here, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I means it, Roxy." Sora pointed his finger at his little brother. He had been nominated to be in charge of their outing. He was going to make sure everything went perfectly.

"I know, Sora. I'm not goin' nowhere. I pwomise."

Biting at his bottom lip, his hands in his pocket jingling the small coins, Sora looked between his younger brother and the ice cream van. It was only across the road. A two minute job, maximum. Heck, he could watch Roxas from where he was waiting in line.

His hunger got the best of him. "I'll be right back, Rox. Don't move."

Sora darted away, running as fast as his six year old legs would take him. For the first minute and a half, Roxas kept his promise. Sitting in the bark by the demonic slide, he continuously looped the snakes, growing frustrated when they disobeyed him.

At long last he gave in. Huffing, he folded his arms about himself tight, his long sleeves still wrapped up to his elbows. "Stupid snakes," he muttered. "Works for Cloud."

"Need a hand?"

The voice was unfamiliar. Smooth, silky, and slightly high-pitched. Roxas' eyes darted upwards, slightly wide as he scooted backwards.

The boy in front of him looked wild. His hair was outrageously red and frizzy, his eyes were a scorching green, and there was a toothy grin that looked hungry against his lips. Kneeling down beside the blonde, the redhead itched the side of his nose, still smiling.

Roxas shook his head over enthusiastically. His sleeves rolled down his hands as he braced himself against the bark. "Uh-uh."

The redhead's smile slipped. "You sure? You look like you're in trouble…"

Roxas wrinkled his nose. "I'm not in no trouble!"

The redhead laughed, his jade eyes closing for just a second. Sitting down completely beside Roxas, he let his head loll to a side. "You wanna hand with those?" he nodded down to the laces.

Roxas returned his venomous stare to them, not wanting to look into the green eyes of the boy beside him. "I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers…"

"Mmm, well okay, that's fair enough." The redhead shrugged, his grin back in place. "My name's Axel."

Roxas gave him a blank expression.

"See, now you're supposed ta tell me your name. That's kinda how it works."

"Why d'ya want my name?"

"Cuz then we'll be friends, not strangers, see? An' then I can help ya with those laces."

Roxas glanced down at the snakes again. They were _extremely_ annoying, and he just couldn't remember which way the loops went.

"My name's Roxas," he mumbled, taping his trainers together and scuffing the white snakes.

"Roxas, huh? Okay, Roxas, now that we're friends, you want me ta help ya tie those laces?"

Roxas was red again – flushed, even. He managed a weak nod.

With a nod, Axel shuffled through the bark to the end of Roxas' feet. Pulling the trainers to him, he tugged on the snakes and set to work. Unlike Roxas, there was no sticking out of the tongue or huffs of frustration, only deep concentration and rigid determination. It was admirable, in Roxas' eyes. Even Sora couldn't tie snakes properly yet.

"There ya go!" Axel tapped the trainer and offered Roxas a toothy grin. "Nothin' to it."

Roxas blinked down at the two white loops. The snakes were perfectly in line, doing exactly as they were told. How had Axel done that? Pulling his knee up to his chest, he gave the snakes a rough pull. They held firm.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Why you by the slide, anyway?"

Glancing behind him at the tongued metal devil, Roxas gulped. "Jus' waitin' for Sora. He's gone for ice cream!"

"Ice cream, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

Axel turned to the yellow truck with the Mr Whippy spray paint. The queue was enormous! There were at least five people waiting in line. "Looks like he's gonna be a while…you wanna go on the slide while waitin'?"

Shaking his head, the blonde hugged his knees to his chest. "Nu-uh!"

"Why not? It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Nu-uh!"

Axel frowned, the look unnatural to his six year old face. "How come?"

Roxas picked at the snakes. "I don't wanna 's all…"

Staring up at the slide, jade eyes settled on the high ladders and the gleaming metal banisters. "You scared?"

He had said it with a thoughtful frown. The tone was curious, not at all rude or judgemental, but Roxas didn't see it that way. His chin on his knees, Roxas wrapped his arms about himself. "…No."

"'S nout ta be scared of."

"I know."

"Then let's go!" Axel laughed, grabbing hold of Roxas' arm gently and pulling him upwards.

Too startled to pull back, Roxas was led by a giggling Axel to the bottom of the creature's back. They paused at the edge, Roxas in silent fear and Axel with breathless excitement. They waited for a few more seconds, but when Roxas didn't move, and only continued to stand there, his arms hugged tight about him, Axel's smile slowly vanished. Turning, confused, he placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"Wha's wrong?"

"Nothin'…" Roxas answered immediately, but there was a quiver in his voice.

Axel caught it. Ever perceptive, ever bright, an idea flashed in his mind. "Want me ta do it with you?"

"Huh?"

"You go up first an' I'll follow." When Roxas gave him a sceptical look he raised his hands up. "Cross my heart an' hope ta die I'll follow."

Sucking in a deep breath, his hands shaking, his legs like jelly, Roxas took his first step on the monsters back. He froze for a second, clinging tight to the spikey rungs of its back as he closed his eyes tight.

But there was no roar. The monster didn't rise up and gobble him up. It didn't move or shake or bite…it didn't do anything. It just stood there…placid-like.

"You okay? You can come down if ya want…"

Roxas only had one foot on the ladder. He didn't want his new friend to think he was a wuss if he didn't finish braving the monster. Still holding on tight to the same breath, he pulled himself up slowly. One step at a time.

Keeping his eyes upwards, he refused to look down. It was like climbing a mountain, and if he stopped to look below he might fall. Then what would he do? So, convincing himself it was for the best, he refused to look down.

Finally he reached the top. It had been an arduous twelve seconds, but he had finally made it! All the way to the top. Pulling himself up, he sat down on the plastic head of the beast. Behind him, lightening quick, Axel was up the slide. Slipping his legs on either side of his own, a laugh fresh from his throat, Axel grabbed hold of Roxas' midriff tightly.

Roxas clung to him. He was sure his nails were hurting the redhead, but he couldn't let go. It was _so_ high! He could see the whole park from atop the monster! And now he had to make his way down its tongue before it got hungry and decided to gobble him up after all.

Axel didn't complain at the digging nails. His breath was caught in his own throat. The blonde hair under his chin tickled and he was hard-pressed to refrain from sneezing.

"'Kay, you ready, Roxas?!"

"Nu-uh!" Roxas shook his head. He couldn't do it. It was too much. Too high. He wanted to get down. Down back the way he had come – away from the monsters tongue!

"Three!"

Roxas bit at his tongue hard.

"Two!"

He closed his eyes tight.

"One!"

Axel's voice brimmed with excitement as he pushed them forwards. The laughter rolled from him, and as they lurched downwards Roxas felt his breath stolen away by the wind.

The air rushed past him. Axel giggled in his ears and he dug his nails in harder. His mind blurred. His shoulders tensed up automatically. He could feel the earth moving about him even though he was still…

And then it stopped.

Axel's laughter ended breathlessly, but he still didn't let Roxas go. Waiting at the foot of the slide, he tried to catch his breath, waiting for the blonde to let his arms go.

Roxas was petrified, but something else mingled with it. Was it relief? Joy? It was definitely that, but it was such an overwhelming an emotion. The grin was plastered against his face against his will and there was an urge inside him to go again. Opening his eyes, he released Axel's hands and looked about at the base of the monster.

With Axel's arms wrapped around him, it didn't look that scary anymore. It didn't touch the clouds, it was rooted to the ground and the silver metal was definitely too cold to be a tongue. The creature had been beaten, and Roxas was proud of himself for it.

Axel took his hands back, assessing the damage.

Catching his wince, Roxas muttered a quick apology and scooted further along the metal end of the slide. Axel waved the words away with a winning grin and scratched hands.

"Don't worry about it! Its fine-"

"AXEL?! AXEL, COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!"

The two new friends turned to where a man with gleaming blue eyes and combed back red hair was waving. He was by the swings, so far away that Roxas had to squint to see him against the sun's glare.

Axel stood as commanded, leaving Roxas alone by the mouth of the beaten creature.

"I gotta go. I'll see ya soon though, 'kay?"

Roxas nodded, still grinning from ear to ear with tied snakes for laces. "Okay!"

"AXEL, I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND! MOVE YOUR BUTT!"

"You were really brave, yanno?"

Roxas puffed his chest outwards slightly, holding his head a little higher. "Ya think?"

"Defo!" Axel laughed, offering Roxas a thumbs up. "See ya later!"

Roxas watched his new friend run over to the man by the swings. As if noticing the stare at the back of his head, Axel turned and waved once more, over-enthusiastic, as always.

"Rox…" Sora muttered, approaching with a soft white ice cream and a glare for the waving redhead. "You okay?"

Nodding, Roxas grinned like an idiot. "Uh-huh! Co'on, Sora! I wanna go on the slide again!"

"The slide… I thought you hate the slide?"

"Not anymore!" Roxas laughed, jumping from the metal end and running back to the spikey back of the domestic beast. "I learned's to be brave!"

**When he was four they met by the slide**…and Axel taught him to be brave.

* * *

Hope anyone who read enjoyed! And happy late Akuroku day!


	2. When he was five

**When he was five**… his heart was broken.

The rain outside looked black as it pelted the morning window. With every _pit-pit-pit_ Roxas would toss and turn in the dark room and muss up the covers of his blue bed.

Opening his eyes a sliver, the covers tucked up past his chin to just under his lips, he stared sleepily out at the small room. The closet door was open, but like Sora, he was brave now, and everybody knew monsters didn't like to eat brave children. They tasted too chewy.

But still, even though the light was off and it was dark outside, the door was open the slightest bit, and Cloud had left the landing light on for him again. A sleepy smile tugged at his lips. Every night his parents would come upstairs, tuck them into bed with a kiss and a promise to be there in the morning, and then they would turn off the lights, close the door and head to their own room.

Roxas could never sleep when that happened, but thankfully Cloud had begun to notice when Roxas was falling asleep at the dinner table. Too brave to ask for the light to be left on, and too ashamed to admit he wasn't quite as big as Sora yet, he couldn't tell his Mama or Papa. So, instead, every night after his parents went to bed, Cloud would go to the bathroom, turn on the landing light, and check up on his littlest brother (always 'forgetting' to close the door properly).

The rain pattered down harder and Roxas turned over, clutching tight to the sheets. The thunder rumbled in the distance like a giant's hungry belly. Holding his breath, Roxas counted the seconds anxiously.

_One… Two… Three… Fou- BOOM!_

Wincing, biting on his tongue in shock, Roxas clung even tighter to the sheets. Three and a bit seconds, so the thunder was three and a bit miles away. How far was that? Very far or not far at all? He remembered Cloud telling him once that a metre was the size of both his arms put together, which was _huge!_ A mile couldn't be much bigger than that, could it?

As if to answer him the giant's hungry belly roared in the sky. Ducking under his sheets, Roxas wondered if the giant had maybe skipped supper, and that was why he was hungry.

Deciding that this was what was wrong with the giant, Roxas tentatively threw back the covers. Reaching over, he checked under his bed for monsters before he jumped down onto the cream carpet. The fibres popped up between his toes like jelly, making him smile. Rubbing at his eyes, he plodded along towards his door, carefully peeking around the corner and squinting in the light.

His Mama and Papa were away for the weekend, which left Cloud in charge of them. It wasn't a bad thing. Cloud let them have sweets before dinner and watch movies all day long!

Sneaking around the door and onto the landing, he waddled over to the stairs on wobbly legs. Yawning, flinching at another vicious bout of the giant's grumbling belly, he reached the stairs.

He was only just big enough to reach the banister, but he managed. With his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration, taking the stairs one step at a time, he carefully made it to the bottom. The hallway's wood flooring was freezing, and it took all of Roxas' might to place both feet upon it. After two small seconds of adjustment, he shuffled along towards the kitchen. His pyjama bottoms slipped ever so slightly until they were scuffing under his feet as he walked.

Too small to reach the lights, Roxas huffed and began to make his way around in the dark. Pulling out one of the dining room chairs, he set it against the counter and climbed on top of it, his brow knotted in tight concentration.

Triumphant, he grinned and reached for the bread bin, pulling it towards him. Opening it up, he pulled out the last two slices of bread and stared at the crumbs in the rest of the bin. Blinking innocently for a minute, he grinned when he realised that Sora must have had another chocolate spread sandwich.

Laying the slices flat, he jumped down and opened up the fridge. The glare of the light was blinding, and as he pulled the door the glass milk bottle tinkled against the other sleeping occupants inside. Reaching in, he had to stand on his tip-toes to reach the ingredients. With his arms overloading he struggled to climb back up the chair, but he managed.

Dumping his treasures atop the kitchen counter, he set to work. He remembered the first thing to go on the bottom was butter, but he wasn't allowed to use a knife, so he couldn't do that. The next item on the list was the green stuff Sora called 'rabbit food'. Why they ate rabbit food when they had perfectly good people food he didn't know, but his Mama said it was good for him and he wouldn't grow bigger if he didn't eat it. Even if it did taste like drinking water through a sponge.

Next came the little pre-sliced red tomatoes with the seeds and the cucumbers. After that came the cheese, then-

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"Ah!"

Spinning, caught in his sneaky act, Roxas almost fell backwards. His hands turned like windmills as he tried to catch himself, but the momentum had him in its updraft and it was dragging him down to the floor. Running forwards with honed, lightning-fast reflexes, Cloud caught his little brother under the arms.

Lifting Roxas up, he carefully steadied him on the chair. Even with the additional height, Roxas was still shorter than Cloud.

Dressed in sweatpants, a loose t-shirt and grey socks that used to be white, Cloud looked less than pleased. His hair was more of a mess than usual, and under his eyes rested the hanging weight of the deep bags that would accompany him all the next day. Folding his arms, a frown on his face, Cloud gave Roxas that '_explain!'_ look.

His hands behind his back, looking down at the floor, Roxas knew he had been busted. "'M sorry."

"You could have gotten hurt." The scolding tone was overpowered by Cloud's sigh. Letting his arms unfold, he tried a softer approach. "Roxas, you know you're not allowed in the kitchen without me."

Glancing up, Roxas offered Cloud an honest half-smile. "'M sorry, Cloud."

The smallest of smiles brought itself to tug at Cloud's lips. Ruffling Roxas' hair, he leaned against the counter. "'S alright, I guess. I'll let you off this one time, but you can't tell Sora. It wouldn't be fair."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean it, Roxas."

"I know, Cloud, 'm not gonna tell."

Cloud nodded, looking over the bedraggled and messy sandwich with a cautiously raised eyebrow. "Dare I ask just what you were doing out of bed?"

"Making a sand'itch."

"A sandwich…" Cloud waited for a moment, but when Roxas did nothing but blink, he knew he was going to have to drag the answers out of his littlest brother. "Why? Didn't the spaghetti fill you up?"

Roxas nodded earnestly. "It did! But the giant's belly keeps rumblin'. I thought maybe he was hungry, so I was making him a sand'itch."

"The giant?" Cloud was smiling, combing one hand back through his hair. "Roxas, have you been dreaming again-"

_BOOM! _

Roxas flinched as another roar broke over the house. Pointing upwards towards the ceiling, he rested his other hand on Cloud's chest to steady himself. "See?! He's hungry, Cloud."

"It's only thunder, Roxas-"

"Nu-uh! Sora said it's a giant!"

"Did he now?" Cloud asked, making a mental reminder to have a word with the brunette first thing in the morning.

"Uh-huh. Sez that's why it rains, cuz he's sad. And it's really loud, cuz he's hung'y. So," he looked down at his sandwich, proud of his creation, "I's makin' him lunch."

"Ah, I see. Like when you leave cookies out for Santa?"

"An' we have to make two lots cuz you's so fat you eat all of Santa's!" Roxas laughed, poking Cloud in the belly.

Cloud shrugged. "Santa's a good guy. He doesn't mind if I eat his cookies as long as I leave the carrot for Rudolph alone."

"Yeah, otherwise his red nose won't work. Then, how'd he deliver all them presents?"

Cloud's eyebrow shot back up again. Apparently, in Roxas' own mind, the logic of Rudolph having a carrot-demanding nose was perfectly justified, as was the hungry giant crying above the sky line. Not even attempting to understand the madness, Cloud decided to appease his youngest brother.

"You know, you shouldn't put cheese in that sandwich…"

Roxas turned to him, blue eyes curious and wide. "How comes?"

"Because cheese gives you bad dreams. You don't wanna give the giant bad dreams, do you?"

"Nu-uh, he'll get all mad!" Carefully, with small fingers, he began to pick out the slices of cheese, placing them on the unit.

Stepping aside, Cloud reached into the fridge and pulled out a small packet of ham. Unrolling the ravels, he placed them on the bread, then watched as Roxas picked each one up and rearranged it.

Finally, the two pieces of bread were pushed together and left on the counter top filled with ingredients. Ignoring the mess, his small hands on his hips, Roxas was triumphant.

"So, are you going to go back to bed now?"

"I have's to give the giant his sand'itch, Cloud!"

Cloud hummed, grabbing a plate from the cupboards above the unit. Picking up the messy sandwich, he placed it on the dinner table. Roxas watched him, befuddled.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Snatching a cloth from by the sink, Cloud set to work cleaning Roxas' mess. "You wanted to give the giant his sandwich. If you leave it on the table, after you've gone back to bed he'll come down and get it."

"How's ya know that?"

Cloud's shoulders sagged ever so slightly, another tired smile finding his face as he threw the cloth back in the sink. It was going to be a long night. "Because he's shy."

"Ohhh… that makes sense." Hopping off the chair, Roxas rubbed at his eyes and yawned once more.

Honestly stupefied, Cloud placed the chair back at its place of origin. "It does?"

"Uh-huh, esplain's why he lives in the sky. That way he doesn't have to see people."

"Huh, didn't think about it like that." Catching another yawn Roxas tried to hide behind his hand, Cloud ruffled his hair once more. "Come on, Squirt, bedtime."

"'M too tired, Cloud," Roxas protested, holding his hands up and flexing his fingers.

With a roll of his eyes, Cloud saw the cheeky smile slip onto Roxas' lips. "You're really milking this. Would Papa carry you to bed?"

With his arms still outstretched, Roxas hoped his big blue eyes would win him the fight. "No, but I know's my biggest, bestest brother in the whole wide world would…"

"Biggest and bestest, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well in _that_ case, I think I had best upkeep my reputation." Kneeling down in front of the smaller blonde, pushing his hands behind him, Cloud waited. "Hop on, squirt."

With a giggle he would never admit to when he was older, Roxas jumped onto Cloud's back. Cloud staggered under the sudden weight, catching Roxas' legs with his arms as two small hands came to rest on his shoulders. Roxas peeked over the top of Cloud's messy hair as his big brother stood, his breath leaving him as, all of a sudden, he was bigger than the kitchen unit tops! He could see _over_ the table, and he could see the top of the fridge!

Glancing back to his sandwich, he scrunched his nose to find it smaller than he had remembered it.

"Cloud, you fink it's big enough?"

Cloud glanced back. "It's more than big enough. I'm not sure if the giant will be able to finish all of it."

"Really?!"

"Really. Come on, let's get you to bed. Hold on tight, squirt."

Doing as he was told, Roxas hugged Cloud's neck. Still in the dark, Cloud jogged through the kitchen, skidding across the hall way in his socks with a grin as Roxas laughed against his neck. Stopping by the stairs, he took his time climbing them.

Atop his shoulders, Roxas bobbed up and down like a nodding dog with each step. Releasing his left hand from Cloud's shoulder, he reached up, his small fingers just barely managing to scratch the top of the ceiling. Breathless, unbelieving that he was so big on his brother's back, he pulled his hand back down when they reached the landing.

Turning into Roxas' small box room, he switched on the light, carefully reaching back and placing Roxas on the floor. Another _BOOM_ echoed through the house, and Roxas shivered slightly.

"It's alright, Roxas."

"You fink Bertie and Bonny gonna be okay?" Roxas asked, glancing over to the fishbowl on the small dresser. Wandering over, peering up with his hands on the side, he frowned, his head tilting to the side in slight confusion. "Cloud, why's Bonny sleeping at the top? Why's she not with Bertie at the bottom?"

"Huh?" His smile all but gone, Cloud wandered into the room, crouching behind Roxas and inhaling deeply at the sight of the lifeless fish. "Oh, boy…"

Roxas had kept his fish for little over a year, however the goldfish never lasted very long. So far Cloud had been fast enough to replace them three times. But apparently the new Bonny had decided to catch him out tonight.

Oh yes, it was definitely going to be a long night.

Roxas turned to him, eyes wide and confused. "Cloud, why's she sleepin' at the top? Did the giant scare her?"

"Not quite." His lips contorted into a thin, Cloud picked Roxas up gently and made his way over to the bed. Sitting down, Roxas still cuddled in his lap, he wrapped his arms tightly about the still confused boy. "Roxas, I think we need to have a talk."

"Talk?" Innocent eyes were gaping at him again.

"Yeah… Have Mama and Papa told you about Heaven yet?"

"Haven?"

"No, Heaven. It's a place up in the sky."

"Like where the giant lives?"

Cloud fought with his conscience for a moment before deciding that, "no, it's not where the giant lives. Heaven is even higher up in the sky! Waaaay past the clouds and the sun."

"Woah…" The word was a whisper of breath. "'S pretty high."

"Right. Roxas, sometimes, when things get old, or when things get hurt, they die, and they go to a place called Heaven. Heaven is a beautiful place, full of angels and clouds, and you can do your favourite thing there forever."

Roxas frowned, his face scrunching up as he looked back over at his goldfish floating at the top of the bowl. "But if you do your favourite thing forever, how's you gonna come home?"

"Well, Roxas, when things die…and they go to Heaven…they can't come home."

"They can't?" Roxas' voice broke a little and Cloud mentally prepared himself for the tears. "How come?"

"Because they become angels."

Roxas stayed quiet, blinking over at his fish. "But…" the small voice was trembling. "But I don't want Bonny to go, Cloud! I-I don't… I don't…"

The tears fell softer than the rain outside. Leaving streaks down flushed cheeks, they met Cloud's hands as he wrapped them about his little brother tightly. The breaths began to come deeply, sharply, irregularly, and with them came the heaving ups and downs of Roxas' shoulders.

"Cloud, I don' want her to go!"

The crying was fierce now, the tears hot and fresh every second. Pulling his little brother in close, Cloud hugged him against his chest, shielding his view from the outside world. Above them the thunder roared, by the window the rain hammered, and through it all distress had come from one little fish.

"I know, Roxas, I know, but sometimes these things happen."

"W-why?"

"I'm not sure… they just do, I guess."

Between the heart-wrenching sobs Roxas couldn't find the strength to answer. For the best part of thirty minutes Cloud sat in the smallest room in the house, listening to the thunder and the rain, stroking his brother's hair and shushing him slightly whilst glaring at the upturned fish. Eventually the crying slowed, stopped, and was replaced by hiccups and puffy red eyes.

Cloud didn't let go, though. Holding on tight for another ten minutes, his hand smoothly stroking Roxas' back, he listened for the even breathing. The small fists clutching his baggy shirt slowly relaxed before letting go completely, exhausted sapphire eyes slid shut, and the hiccups faded away.

Roxas was asleep.

Sighing heavily, tired himself, Cloud stood and rested Roxas back in the bed, tucking the blankets up to the blonde's chin. Turning back to the fish, he scooped up the bowl, flicked off the bedroom light, and made his way back downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, he turned on the light and watched it flood the room. The small sandwich was still waiting, as it had been when they left. Placing the fish on the opposite counter, he picked up the sandwich and bit into it, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Taking another large bite, he scowled at the cheese Roxas had left out. He really hated cheese sandwiches… good job giants did too.

A smile came to his tired lips before it was wiped away at the sight of the fish. He would have to deal with it before morning.

Taking another two bites, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and glanced down at the last bit. It was big enough for a final bite, but Cloud really couldn't manage. Placing it back on the plate as evidence, he smacked his hands together to shake off the crumbs and set to work.

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door of the Strife residence. Putting down the TV remote, Cloud made his way over and opened the door. Staring up at him, emerald eyes full of life and confident smile brimming with sparkling teeth, Axel offered him a wave.

"Hey, Cloud. Roxas in?"

Cloud blinked down at Roxas' friend before he glanced down the empty street. It was early, about ten thirty, and Axel was alone.

"Axel, did you walk here on your own?"

"Sorta. Reno walked me halfway before work. I knew the rest of the way myself!" He seemed proud of the statement, and considering he lived on the other side of town, Cloud wasn't surprised.

"Where's your father? Couldn't he have walked you?"

Axel's hand came up to rub the back of his neck. Seven year old eyes dimmed slightly, and the smile slipped ever so slightly. "Not really… He took his medication again last night and Reno couldn't wake him up."

Cloud felt some sympathy for the redheaded kid. The 'medicine' wasn't exactly the prescription kind that the doctors issued out. It was more of a habit one would find down the wrong ends of back alleys, being sold by a shmuck with a greasy smile and an even greasier history.

Never deterred, Axel's grin was back in place. "So I thought I'd come see Roxas! He in?"

"He's in," Cloud said, stepping aside to let the redhead enter. Closing the door behind him, Cloud waited with folded arms. "Mr and Mrs Strife aren't in at the moment, so I'm in charge."

"Uh-oh."

"That's right 'uh-oh'. Turn out your pockets."

With a soft glare, Axel reached down into his jeans and emptied his pockets into Cloud's outstretched hands. A pack of gum; some coins; a paperclip; a red lighter with the clipper missing; a small rolled up ball of tinfoil and some sweet wrappers.

Filtering through the mess with a sigh, Cloud made his way into the kitchen. "Kick your shoes off, Axel."

By the door, the redhead rolled his eyes, kicking off his muddy trainers. "Like a damn drill sergeant," he muttered. Following Cloud through the house, he stopped by the kitchen counter, helping himself up and onto a chair.

At the other end of the table Cloud dumped the contents onto the top. Sliding the pennies and the gum back Axel's way, he placed the red lighter in his pocket and binned the sweet wrappers, paperclip and rolled up tinfoil.

"Hey! I wanted those!"

"It's trash, Axel. You don't keep trash in your pockets."

"What about that?" he asked, pointing at Cloud's pocket where the lighter was hiding. "You can't have it, Cloud. It's steeling."

"It's not steeling, Axel, because I'm going to give you it back at the end of the day when you're ready to go home."

Axel blinked, placing the pennies and gum back into his pockets. "Why can't I have it now?"

"Because you're a little fire bug."

"I'm not a-"

"Who burned Roxas' last bed?"

Axel glared down at the counter, his chin in his hands. "I guess it _could_ have been me... _Maybe_."

"Well I'm taking no chances. The last thing I need right now is the house burning down."

Axel scoffed. "I'm not gonna burn it down!"

"Not without a lighter, you won't. Now go on, Roxas is in his room. Oh, and he's a bit upset."

Axel jumped down from his seat. "Upset? How come?"

Cloud bit at the inside of his cheek, contemplating whether or not to explain to another child the concept of death. Axel hadn't been shielded through life like Roxas' had. It was possible he could understand it already. If he did it would make Cloud's job a whole lot easier.

"Axel, you ever heard of Heaven?"

Axel nodded slowly, almost cautiously. "Sure…" he mumbled, "that's where mommy went."

Cloud was surprised; he hadn't known that. He had just assumed Axel's mother had left his father. He didn't think something as horrific as that could have happened. Swallowing back his surprise, he nodded.

"Right, well, one of Roxas' fish went there last night…" he felt almost silly telling a boy who had lost his mother to be nice to a boy who had lost his fish. But Axel was two years older than Roxas, he could understand it slightly better, and that was important.

"Oh…" Axel stopped, stared at the ground, and then lifted his jade eyes back up to Cloud. "No problem!"

Waving, Axel skidded down the hallway, similar to the way Cloud had only the night before. Jumping the steps two at a time, he bounded around the corner like a bundle of bouncing energy. Stopping to knock on Roxas' door, he heard the sniffling inside and pushed the door wide.

"Roxas? Rox, you in here?"

The room was just as he had remembered it. Cream carpet, soft blue walls, a bed and a dresser with a bowl atop it. Only now there was only one little fish swimming around the bowl, not two.

Roxas was sat on his bed, knees tucked up to his chest and chin rested against them softly. Glancing across at the door, he managed half of a weak smile. "Hi, Axel."

Axel stepped into the room, still grinning with that signatory smile. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh… well, wanna go play outside?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don' feel like it."

"Okay, what about inside?"

Another shake of the head.

"Wanna go wrestle the remote from Cloud and watch TV?"

Another shake.

"Bug Sora?"

This time he wasn't even graced with a head movement at all. Axel was fast running out of ideas.

"Er… oh, I know! What about the park? You like the park!"

"No, I don' wanna go today."

With a frown, Axel jumped up onto the bed, sitting with his legs crossed. "Why? What's wrong?"

Roxas heaved a heavy sigh. "Bonny's gone ta Heaven. Now Bertie's all alone."

"Oh…'m sorry."

"What for?" Roxas turned to him, confused.

A laugh brought itself from Axel's lips and he shook his head. "No, not like that. When people's go to Heaven, your supposed ta say you're sorry."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. You just do."

"Oh," Roxas glanced back down at the floor. "'kay then."

A silence passed over them. Reaching into his pocket, Axel pulled out his small bundle of coin and began counting them carefully, putting them into little piles on the bed.

"Axel, why's it hurt?"

"Huh? Axel looked up from where he had been counting.

"Now Bonny's gone, it hurts." He tapped at his chest. "Right here."

"That's cuz that's where your heart is. When you lose someone special, it hurts your heart."

"Why?"

"Cuz you miss 'em."

Roxas lowered his knees, leaning back ever so slightly. "How'd I get rid of it?"

"Mmm…" The look of concentration crossed Axel's face once more. "I know!" Picking up his pennies, he pushed them back into his pocket and walked out of the room. Wandering into the bathroom, pushing the toilet seat down and climbing on top of it to reach, he began to search through the cabinet.

"Aha!" Pulling out the small box of plasters, he jumped back down and made his way into Roxas' bedroom. Walking over to the curious blonde, he tore one of the plasters free, letting the box drop to the floor.

"Axel?"

"'S okay, Rox. See, when you scrape your knee, you put a plaster on and it gets better, right?"

Roxas nodded. "Right."

"So," undoing the plastic protectors to reveal the sticky parts, Axel frowned in concentration, "if we put a plaster over your heart, it should fix up in, like, no time."

Reaching across, he undid Roxas' top button and slid it slightly sideways. Placing the plaster against the pale skin, he pressed it down with his palm and pulled back. "Feel better?"

Roxas scrunched up his nose, staring down at the plaster. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face. "Feels a li'l better."

"Good." Placing his hand down into his pocket to where the pennies rattled, Axel turned back to the door. "I've just gotta go someplace. I'll be back soon."

"What? Wait, Axel!" Roxas shouted, jumping down from the bed and following his friend down the stairs.

Axel placed his trainers on slowly, grinning from ear to ear. Roxas caught up to him, breathless.

"Axel, why you leavin' so fast?"

"I'm comin' back. I've just gotta go somewhere."

"Can I come?"

"Don't think Cloud would let ya."

"No, Cloud wouldn't," Cloud mumbled from the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe, he raised an eyebrow at the plaster on Roxas' chest. "Something going on?"

"I'm just going somewhere," Axel repeated. "I'll be back soon."

"You've only just arrived," Cloud said, as confused as Roxas.

"I know, an' I'll come back. You can hold onto my lighter as proof."

Opening the door, Axel headed out, waving back to them. Cloud watched him leave, only just reaching down in time to scoop Roxas up as he started to run out after his friend.

"Woah! Oh no you don't," holding Roxas under his arm the way one would hold a rugby ball, Cloud closed the door and started back for the living room.

"Cloud! I wanna go wiv him!"

"He's coming back, Roxas. Come on, you can come watch TV with me."

"TV wiv you's boring."

Plonking Roxas down onto the couch, Cloud sat beside him, raising his feet over the side. "You can have the remote?" he offered, holding it out in front of Roxas teasingly. "You can have cartoons on all day long if you want…"

Biting his bottom lip, Roxas took the remote, unable to resist temptation. Changing the channel from the documentary Cloud had been watching, Roxas eagerly flicked to the cartoon channels.

* * *

It was almost five pm. In the kitchen, cursing under his breath to control the stove's flames, Cloud was attempting to cook. Sora sat at the table, watching him with amusement and pointing out what Mama would have done when Cloud messed up. In the living room, still watching his cartoons, was Roxas.

A soft knock met the door, and at first it went unheard. But as the knocking continued, and only got louder, Cloud finally heard it. "Sora, get the door please." When no answer met him, Cloud glanced over his shoulder to the table. It was empty. "Now where'd that kid go?

More knocking echoed over his shoulder and he struggled to defeat the monstrous stove that threw spitting balls of grease and flamethrowers at him, singeing his eyebrows. "Roxas?! Roxas, grab the door!"

Looking up from the TV, Roxas jumped from the couch and made his way over to the door. Opening it a crack, Roxas beamed to find Axel waiting on the other side, his hands behind his back.

"Axel! I thought you wasn't gonna come back!"

Laughing, his jade eyes closing for a brief moment, Axel spoke with a silky tone. "I said, didn't I? I got's you a present."

Startled, Roxas wasn't sure what to say. After a moment of nothing but spluttering, he found some words. "It's not my birthday…"

"No, but you was upset. Close your eyes and put out your hands."

Roxas did as he was told. Holding his hands out, he heard something slosh and felt something heavy drop in his hands.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Doing as he was told, Roxas opened his eyes and gasped at the gift. Sat in his hands, in a plastic bag of water that was tied at the top, was a whole new Bonny. The fish turned to him, wiggling its fin.

Roxas was astounded. "Axel…"

"D'ya like it?"

Carefully, Roxas placed the fish on the floor by the door, his smile beaming brightly. Straightening back up, he threw himself at Axel, squashing his friend in a huge hug and squeezing him tightly. Smiling, Axel hugged him back, slightly worried that his circulation had been cut off.

Behind them, covered in smoke with small burns on his hands, Cloud stood over them. He glanced down to the fish on the floor, then back to Axel, who was looking for a way to remove the blonde from his body as harmlessly as possible. Reaching forwards, Cloud carefully pulled the blonde away, holding him under his arm like a rugby ball again.

"Woah," Axel murmured, staring at Cloud in shock with a grin. "Cloud, where's your eyebrows?"

Cloud batted Axel's pointing finger away. "I got into a fight with the oven."

"Did it win?" Roxas giggled from under his arm.

"It didn't lose," Cloud admitted. Placing Roxas on the floor, he pointed down to the new fish. "Why don't you go put your new fish upstairs, eh? Remember, leave him in the bag at first, then release him slowly. Don't want him to get frightened."

Roxas nodded, picking up the fish with delicate fingers and heading up the steps, careful not to jostle the water. Axel watched him leave, before Cloud drew his attention to him.

"Axel, I'm going to order a pizza… you wanna stay for dinner?"

Axel's face lit up, but just as soon as the happiness had come it drooped again. "What about Reno?"

Cloud shrugged. "I've got his number. I'll give him a call and he can meet up with us after work."

Heading back into the house, Cloud knew Axel was following. Behind him he heard the door click softly in place. Kicking off his shoes, Axel glanced up at the smoke hovering out from the kitchen. With a cheeky grin plastered to his face, he couldn't help raising his voice a little. "Thought you said I'd be the one to burn the house down?"

When Cloud glared at him over his shoulder with no eyebrows, Axel ran for cover in Roxas' room. Happy to be with the Strife family once more.

**When he was five…** **his heart was broken**… and Axel was there to fix it.

* * *

Hope anyone who read enjoyed! :) thanks to my awesome reviewers!

**Stalker - Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it!**

**Miss Terious - Sorry, I forgot to mention that this will be continued. I plan on doing a chapter for every year of Roxas' life. :) I'm really glad you enjoyed it! And thank you very much!**

**StubbornBlonde - I'm really glad you liked it! Ah, and that sounds like a neat way to attract people ;) Very clever! lol**


End file.
